Invisible
by Kiss My Quill
Summary: Emery has been invisible most of her life. It makes her comfortable. At seventeen Emery didn't have much hope to make it to her eighteenth birthday let alone graduation or college. However, one day after chemo she comes face to face with a new student, Rebekah Mikaelson. With that one introduction Rebekah and her family plunge Emery further into the world of the supernatural.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own anything from Vampire Diaries. I only own Emery, her grandmother, and my characters story line.**

**Story Description:**** Emery has been invisible most of her life. It makes her comfortable. At seventeen Emery didn't have much hope to make it to her eighteenth birthday let alone graduation or college. However, one day after chemo she comes face to face with a new student, Rebekah Mikaelson. With that one introduction Rebekah and her family plunge Emery further into the world of the supernatural. Klaus/Emery/Elijah and Emery/Rebekah friendship**

Invisble

Chapter One

Most of the time when you tell people you have cancer they look at you with that doe eyed expression that then leads to a big drawn out string of condolences. It isn't like it is their fault I am sitting in a chair on a Monday morning with a mixture of chemotherapy drugs, that I didn't remember the names of, going through my veins to combat my bodies idea of a sick joke. Never the less the reaction is always the same. That is why I prefer to have my chemo sessions on Monday at 8:00am. That is when Molly, my favorite nurse works in her normal pink and blue scrubs, and John, Eloise, Mitch, and Sandra have their chemo. Yes, they are older people and yes the chemo room is most of the time silent, but it gives me a reprieve from people asking me why my once long brown hair is now in a short pixie cut hidden by various scarves. On this day and during this time it allows me to prepare myself for the week to come with all of the sorrowful head shakes and pats on the back that people give me for my sucky universal luck.

"Emery, you will be done in about ten minutes. Is your grandmother picking you up?" Molly asked.

"No, she is sending Jasper for me. He is going to take me from here to school." I replied looking down at my school bag that was discarded on the floor.

"You know I think you are the only patient we have that plans a full day of work after their chemo sessions. You my dear are one special patient." Molly replied as she made some last minute notes to my chart.

"I'm not special Molly. I'm just determined not to let my cancer rule my life anymore." I replied waiting for her to remove my chemo accessories.

"Okay my dear, you are all set. Do you want me to check to see if Jasper is outside waiting for your?" She asked throwing my chemo remnants in the toxic waste receptacle along with her purple latex gloves.

"Yeah, that would be great. If you see him please tell him I will be out in a few minutes." I replied as I slowly started to get up out of the dull grey chair I had resided in for my chemo.

Molly left the room and I waved goodbye to my fellow chemo club and walked to the nearest restroom. Even though I was tired and my body was begging me to find a nice soft bed to curl up in to take a nap I had to persevere. Laying my bag down in the blue and green tiled floor in the bathroom I then untied the knot that was hold my scarf together. It was black and not much of a statement piece to my outfit, but it did cover my head and the short nest of hair that was left on my head. I was not one for high fashion. On most days I could be caught wearing a pair of jeans, converse sneakers, a t-shirt, and a hoodie to help me retain head since that was something my body did not want to do anymore. Today ensemble really wasn't much different except instead of a hoodie I had on a black blazer per request from my ever-loving Grandmother. Deciding that my scarf was once again securely knotted on my head I retrieved my iPod from my backpack and plugged into my ears making my way to the hospitals exit to find Jasper.

Like I expected Jasper was at the hospitals entrance waiting outside the black Range Rover.

"Oh Miss Emery, if we do not hurry you are going to miss second period." Jasper replied as he opened the passage door to give me access to the vehicle. Thankfully I had a study hall for first period, so I wouldn't have to worry about missing that.

"Don't worry about that Jas. I will get to school in plenty of time." I said heaving myself up into the seat allowing him to close the door.

The car ride to school was quiet. That was normally how it was with Jasper. Jasper was my family's butler/ chauffer/anything else he was needed as. Jasper was a grandpa looking figure with his salt and pepper hair and wrinkled face. He wore his age on his face and on his clothes as well. In my seventeen years of knowing Jasper I would be hard pressed to think of a time he was not wearing a suite. He was old-fashioned opening doors for ladies and always making sure to take care of my grandmother and myself any chance he got. In a strange way he filled the void that my grandfather's death left.

I had exactly ten minutes to check in and get to second period history with Mr. Saltzman. History was one of my favorite and best subjects. Thankfully I made it to the classroom with two minutes to spare and a winded breathing pattern. Getting into the classroom I sat at my normal seat in the middle of the classroom. Not noticing that Mr. Saltzman and Elena Gilbert were talking. I wasn't bothered with what they were talking about. I was too busy getting out my binder and pen. Moments later everyone else began filing in and sitting in his or her respective spots. After the bell rang Mr. Saltzman took up a piece of chalk and began writing on the board. One he finished his writing her turned to face everyone in the room.

"Welcome back seniors. Lets turn our brains back on starting with our countries founders the Native Americans." But before he could continue a new student walked in.

"What about the Vikings?" She asked as the whole class stared.

"You must be Rebekah Mikaelson. The main office told me to expect you. Take a seat next to Miss Blake. Miss Blake please raise your hand." Mr. Saltzman instructed me. I did as he asked. The new blonde nodded and walked to the seat near me.

"And to answer you question Miss Mikaelson there is no written evidence that the Vikings settled here." Mr. Saltzman replied. "Now back to the Native Americans." Mr. Satlzman continued on with his recently scheduled lecture.

I tried to turn my attention back to the lecture but Rebekah turned my attention away from it. "My name is Rebekah, what is yours?" She asked whispering to me.

"My name is Emery. It is nice to meet you, but we need to pay attention." I replied trying to focus on class.

"Emery, I think we are going to be good friends." Rebekah replied as she turned her attention back to the front of the classroom.

Something was off with Rebekah I could sense it. I just hope she could not sense that I wasn't so normal as well.

**Author's Note:**** So I am new to write fanfiction…kind of. Over the years I have given it a shot here and there, but have had to give up for lack of time. However, thanks to some lovely writers on here my passion has been sparked yet again and I want to follow out my story. I am relatively new the Vampire Diaries universe so please keep that in mind when reading my story. I always appreciate constructive criticism, but I do not want flamers on my story. Also, I am currently setting up my tumblr to also home snippet for this story and my other stories that I am working on. If you are interested in following me my tumblr name is Kissmyquill. I would also like to give a big shout out to ****The Onceler's Unless. She has helped me out so much working on ideas for this story. If you want to read a wonderful OC story in the TVD universe check her work out.****Without further ado here is my story Invisible. **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my main character and her storyline.

Author's Note: I just want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed my story, followed me, and my story. I was planning on thanking everyone individually, but there were so many and I am sure you would rather read the chapter than my thank yous. I was so scared no one would like this story, so I am so happy that people are receiving it so well. I would like to give a special shout out to The Onceler's Unless. Without her I don't think my story would have been anything but a thought in my head. It really means the world to me. I am currently looking for a Beta and someone who could help make gifs and such for my story on Tumblr. So if there is anyone out there that would want to help me please let me know. I would really appreciate it. So please don't forget to read and review and I will see you guys next chapter. Without further ado here is chapter two of Invisible.

Invisible

Chapter Two

Mr. Saltzman's class was over before I knew it. After hearing the bell I collected my bag, books, and binder to go to my locker before my next class. I was stopped though. It was Rebekah.

"So Emery tell me were are the cool places to hang out here?" She asked as she followed me to my locker.

"I don't really know. I am really not the best person to ask about that. " I said trading my history books in for my English books.

"You look like a girl who knows her way around this town, but obviously not around a closet." She said examining my wardrobe and not really picking up she insulted me.

"Look Rebekah I don't have many friends if any at all, but I do know one thing. If you are trying to get people to like you it isn't wise to insult them." I replied closing my locker and then walking off.

I knew who Rebekah was. You couldn't be apart of the supernatural community and not know who she was. Not only did I know who she was I knew who her family was. The Originals. To be honest her family was almost as old as my family was. That would be the only explanation as to why she was trying to talk to me. Word around the supernatural watering holes was that The Originals were in a bind. They were facing some major daddy issues. If Rebekah or any of her siblings knew about the Blakes being here and their station in the supernatural community I would surely be in trouble.

For the rest of the day I was successfully able to dodge Rebekah. When 3:00 pm rolled around I was ecstatic. Jasper would be outside in the car here to pick me up. I would finally be able to get away from Rebekah Mikaelson and all her questions. Just as I predicted Jasper was outside on the passager side of the Range Rover waiting for me to show up. I could see sweet freedom at last. That was until a perky blonde popped in front of me. It wasn't Rebekah though. It was Caroline Forbes. Could this day get any worse?

"Hi Emery." Caroline replied with her normal perky smile.

"Hi Caroline. How can I help you?" I asked trying move around her. I was almost free. My freedom was only twenty feet away.

"Well I was just wondering why Rebekah Mikaelson was talking to you." She said stepping in front of me trying to get me to look at her.

"She was just trying to chitchat Caroline. Now if you will excuse me. I really have to be going. I have a lot of homework to get to." I said as I once again tried to bypass her.

She got in front of me again and did something I didn't expect her to do. She looked directly into my eyes and asked me again why I was talking to Rebekah. She was trying to compel me. "Listen Caroline staring at me with bulging eyes isn't going to work. I swear all Rebekah and I talked about was little things. So can you please let me go so I can go home?" She looked shocked after my rant. She must have been surprised that her compulsion didn't work on me. As she moved aside I walked on towards Jasper and the car. What I didn't know was Rebekah saw the whole interaction between Caroline and me, and that could only mean one thing…trouble.

Once I got home I decided it would be best to tell my Grandmother what happened at school today. She was the matriarchy of the family and one of her specialties was dealing with other supernatural creatures. Supernatural diplomacy was her specialty. That came from years of experience of delegation in the supernatural world.

"So you are telling me that an Original vampire approached you today and didn't try to kill, maim, or dismember you?" My Grams looked at me skeptically. Walking around from the back her desk she began to look me over. "Are you sure? I mean they could have compelled you and you would have never know." She said scanning over my appearance.

"Okay, one you know I can't be compelled. That was proven today when Caroline Forbes tried to compel me to tell her what Rebekah and I talked about. Two, when Rebekah talked to me we were in a class full of witnesses and then in a hallway of witnesses. I really don't think she would have tried anything." I replied.

"It isn't Rebekah I am worried about. Her brother Klaus is the one we need to worry about. Right now he isn't in town, but if Rebekah were to tell him she found a phoenix, even a sick one, I am sure he would come running back. We need to make sure you are nowhere near Rebekah. She can't realize what you are and what you can do" My Grams replied walking over to one of her many bookshelves.

"What are you doing?" I asked with a quizzical expression.

"I think we need to add more security on you." She said flipping through a musty book.

"Okay, I really don't think that is necessary. If anyone needs security it is you. You are the leader of this coven…not me. I am not the one they will need. Before you call in the infantry let me see what happens. Trust me Jasper is never more than a phone call away. He has plenty experience in how to handle vampires even the original variety." I spoke as I took the open book away from her.

"Fine, I will give it a couple more days. If anything happens to you I don't know what I am going to do." She said coming over to. "So…how was chemo today?" She asked taking the book from me and returning it to its home on the shelf.

"Oh you know the same old same old. No energy, sad looks, and discontent." I said with a chuckle. "I think I am going to go upstairs and do some homework. I have a lot." I began to leave my Gram study whens he stopped me.

"That is fine. Finish all your homework, but later tonight we need to practice."

"I don't know if I am going to have time for that Gram."

"Emery, how do you expect to take over after me if you can't use your power?"

"I think you are forgetting one thing Grams, I might not make it long enough to take over for you."

"Emery, don't say that. You have beat this once before you can do it again. Just get your homework done so we can work on your magic tonight." I knew I wasn't going to get out practice. I have been sick on and off since I was ten and my Grams really refuses to acknowledge it. In her mind she really believes that somehow I am going to get over my diagnosis like it is some common cold.

My room was nice. To be honest it was more than nice. I couldn't be for a princess with its spacious size, elegant window balances, and stylish wall decorations. The canopy bed made it look like it belonged in Westminster to be honest. I had a freaking crystal chandelier in my room. If that didn't scream royalty I don't know what would. While I had no say what went into this room my Grams did allow me to pick the color. I didn't know gray came in so many different shades.

I live a good life. Even though I was sick I can't complain about my life. I have family that loves me, a warm room, good grades (I am still in shock how I have those), and hope. I was once told by an elderly cancer patient that the only way cancer could kill you was if you lost your hope. Cancer didn't go after your body it went after your will to survive and, as along as you hold on to that fight and hope it couldn't stop you. That thought helped me through some of my most darker days when I couldn't keep food down and I couldn't move from that place I had sat down.

I couldn't take the same approach my Grams had to my cancer. I acknowledged it was part of my life, but I would not let it define me. I was going to get better supernatural or pharmaceutical. I just didn't know how I was going to do that. Who knows maybe Rebekah butting into my life wasn't a bad thing.


End file.
